Dark Zeo
by MasterZeo
Summary: A mercenary from the future named Zeo is sent to the past to kill the sailor scouts after their defeat of Galaxia, but ends up questioning what he stands for and if what he is doing is right.
1. Dark Zeo Prolouge

Hey there! Welcome to my Sailor Moon FanFic. I have an official site for this story with Characters Profiles, cool pictures and a bit of coolness all around. Come visit it at http://www.geocities.com/darkzeosaga/ and you wont be disappointed! ^^ Well onto the story!  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Zeo  
  
Prologue:  
  
Zeo stared into the large abyss; Looking out into the nothingness of space got very boring. For miles and miles he had flown and flown through the system for what seemed like forever. Recently he had passed the planet known as Venus. He noted how, even though it was a gas planet with no life, it was very beautiful. He had been summoned to the "court" of "queen" Huyi, under the orders of avoiding the royal queens of the planets. He didn't know why that would be so important, but he didn't ask questions of his employers. That wasn't his job; it was his job to do what he needed to get done. He was guessing it was illegal though, something the Sailor Scouts wouldn't approve of, and that's just the way he liked it. A smirked crossed his face thinking about it.  
  
Finally he saw it in the distance; the ball of fire was very distinguishable coming around Mercury. His orders had been to meet her on the sun and talk to her there about the assignment. It paid pretty well, and it mentioned some incredible perks. Like running his own planet if he does it right. The more and more he thought about it; the more he really wanted to do this. Anything the Sailor Scouts didn't like him doing he did; which got him in jail several times. He didn't care; it only made him hate them more.  
  
***  
  
He landed on the sun, the heat scorching his face. A long time ago he had developed an immunity to heat and cold, even of extremes like he was experiencing now. Even though he was immune his leather outfit made him very uncomfortable on the planet of flame. The sweat building up inside of his armpits and neck. He wore a large leather trench coat that came down to his leather boots. Above the boots he wore very tight leather pants, and a tight black T-shirt to cover his chest. His hair was a dark brown, which was short on the top, but not really short. His hair in the back came to an almost two foot long ponytail, which he meticulously up-kept all the time. His eyes were deep darks green, they were nice normally, but they could make anyone run away when he was mad, the rage obvious just in his eyes.  
  
He was a very tall man, standing at six and a half feet tall. He was not fat or broad though, he was very muscular and handsome, usually not caring if anyone noticed. He had never really been interested in love or even dating. All he really cared for was power and money; it made him feel important. The most distinguishing thing about him was the scythe attached to his back, which was never removed unless he was fighting. He usually kept a glamour spell on it, similar to the one the sailor scouts had, but it was more powerful. Not even the sailor scouts could see it, which made escaping from jail very easy.  
  
Looking through the flames, he saw her approaching him. She was tall for a girl, but not quite six feet. She wore a mock sailor-like outfit. Instead it didn't cover much of her cleavage and the skirt went a lot lower and almost hit her high heels. It was all a deep crimson color, including a tiara she wore on her head. She looked almost like Queen Serena herself, except her hair was not in buns like hers, it was instead as red as her outfit. It was curled up into two sides, on each side her hair spiked up and to the side. She looked like a pincushion on top of her head. It was almost funny for Zeo, someone trying desperately to imitate the Queen of the Moon, and yet her hair was so badly imitated. She approached him very slowly, as if being cautious. Finally she walked up to him and smiled, then smacked him. Zeo reeled from the hit, looking at her in rage.  
  
"You're late!" She shrieked at him. The slap seemed to send more flames into the air from the surface of the sun. Zeo looked at the woman in rage. He wanted to kill her, the rage boiled up inside him and he began to reach for his scythe, but stopped himself, reminding him that she was his client; and hurting her would feel really good, but he wouldn't get paid for it.  
  
"Sorry, I'm pretty famous round here, but not in good ways." He explained, hoping she didn't notice him reaching for his scythe. She perked up.  
  
"So I've heard... and that's why I want you to do this job." She trailed off, "Look at this." she said, pulling a small globe from her cleavage and handing it to Zeo. He looked it over, it was as large as his fist, it was colored a gold glow and it only grew brighter as he stared into it. It seemed to pull him in, and just as he was about to surrender to the pull, her voice brought him back. "Don't stare at it too long. It will ruin the plan." He looked up from it confused.  
  
"What do you mean ruin the plan?" He asked defensively. She just smirked at his question and snatched it from him. She then looked into it, but made sure to look up every now and then while she explained:  
  
"This globe is a rare time travel device that no one can trace, not even Queen Pluto herself. When you stare at it, it takes you to any time you think of; any place you can dream of. The mission is this: I want you to go back into the past and kill all the sailor scouts, but it must be after their defeat of Galaxia; otherwise their deaths would end the universe with no one to oppose the villains. Afterward, come back here and I'll have my rightful place as ruler of the moon and you get your reward of any planet you wish to rule as your own. Do you understand your mission, Zeo?"  
  
Zeo looked up at her face, as he had been staring at the globe the whole time himself. He understood, and he liked the sound of it. Killing the women he hated the most and gets one of his dreams of ruling his own planet, but it would be risky. It would be so much easier to just kill them when they first became sailor scouts when they are weak and insignificant, but then their achievements over the villains that opposed earth would never happen and the Earth would cease to exist. After Galaxia, they would be so much more powerful, almost to where he may not be able to do it. It was so tempting...  
  
"I don't know... they would be so powerful..." He trailed off, thinking to himself. The woman got an evil smile on her face.  
  
"But you love the challenge, don't you? You've always wanted to show them whose boss, haven't you? Take it..." She held out the globe to him. More flames seemed to dance around her as she did this. "Take it and see what your destiny really is..."  
  
Zeo looked at the globe thinking. He seemed to think for an eternity, but it had only been five seconds. He reached out and took the globe. The woman smiled even brighter and eviler than before.  
  
"All you do is think of the time after they killed Galaxia and you will go there, and you will take the globe with you. Use it if you need my advice for anything. I will watch you from my palace here on the sun. Good luck, Zeo." She began to walk away, as Zeo stared into the ball. He suddenly faded into it, fading into nothing as he disappeared thinking, "I wonder what my destiny really is?" 


	2. Dark Zeo Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Getting to know you  
  
From the dark alley a thud could be heard, and a loud moan of pain. Zeo hit the concrete very hard and he could only moan in pain and curse in languages he never knew he knew. He got up and dusted himself off, trying to dignify himself as best he could. He walked out of the alley, dust covering his now red butt.  
  
Walking through the streets of the city, he noticed that he stood out. People seemed to stare at him and his leather outfit. He realized that a change of clothes was in order. "But where? I have no money from this pitiful time..." He thought looking around and decided that some poor soul needed to relieve to him their clothes. He kept looking around until he saw a boy about his height and weight approaching down the street. He was alone, "Even better, time to make my move." He thought to himself as an evil smile crossed his face. He walked up to the unsuspecting boy, asking directions to the school where the queens had gone. He thought it better to go undercover than just killing everything in sight, so attending their school was a must. The boy, not knowing what he was getting into, began to give him directions. As he did this, Zeo began to lead him into the alley, slowly, as not to alert the boy. He kept acting confused, as if he didn't understand, only to lead him farther. Finally when they were deep enough into the alley, Zeo reached for his scythe.  
  
"Hey, what the..." was the only thing the boy could mutter before the scythe on Zeo's back, in one motion, cut off the boy's head. Zeo was careful to avoid getting blood on the school uniform, but the boy's body kept bleeding, even after it fell; getting the collar stained in his blood.  
  
"Damn it, and now its all ruined... all that for nothing..." Zeo trailed off to himself in rage. Aggravated even more, but he decided not to risk blowing his cover, and use the clothes. He couldn't risk any more kills that might draw attention. His worst nightmare would be all the scouts to attack him now, when he was unprepared. He brushed off most of the blood, only making it look red collard and more retro than bloodstained. He put on his new school uniform and used the boy's directions to get there. The school was about to get a new student.  
  
***  
  
Zeo stood in the office of this man. He looked him over, trying to figure out where this kid comes from.  
  
"And you're from what country again?" The man asked, even though he had heard it several times again.  
  
"I'm from America, I am an... how do you say... exchange student?" Zeo explained. The man looked him over more, baffled. Finally he shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Well if your gonna attend my school, your gonna have to get a real boys uniform, that," he said pointing to his blood stained collar, "will never do." Zeo only scoffed and smirked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I need this uniform. It was my fathers and he died many years ago... This is my last memory of him..." Zeo tried his best to look broken, but it wasn't that hard for him. Zeo could never remember his parents anyway, he really couldn't remember much of his past, but he never really cared much. The principal looked annoyed, but he saw that Zeo was "upset" and decided to ignore the collar as not to get complaints about cruelty to students.  
  
"Well fine, I guess you can come here... but one last question... What is your name?" He asked. Zeo was taken aback by this question. From where he was from, all names were unique; and here most names were used all over the world several times, making you have to use your last name to be unique in the world. Zeo liked having only one name, and he wasn't about to start having two. He thought for a couple of seconds, trying not to look like he was thinking about it.  
  
"My name? It's Z...Z...Zach. Yeah, that's it! Zach." Zeo said. The man scoffed at his American name and started to type into his computer a few things. Finally, after a few minutes and several grunts and groans from him, he began printing something. It was awfully slow for a printer, even with their primitive technology. Zeo grew impatient standing there only able to stare at this man's bald head.   
  
He wanted to remove the dead weight from his shoulders. It would be so easy, but now was not the time. "Perhaps later I can have some fun," He thought to himself, a wicked smile crossing his face. The man finally got up from his computer; he didn't notice the evil smile on Zeo's face. He handed Zeo a piece of paper.  
  
"Those are your classes and locker. Normally you'd pick your own classes, but there are only so many free. So you have to live with that." The man said a hint of annoyance and sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"Fine. Works for me." Zeo scoffed at him and marched out of his office, as he did the first bell rang, and he began to head to his first day of school.  
  
***  
  
He entered the class late, and the female teacher only looked up from her book, as announcements were coming over the intercom. She merely waved to the seats.  
  
"Take a seat and be quiet, don't come late again." She said in a monotone voice. He noticed a free seat in the back of the class and took it. As he did, he noticed several girls were staring at him, talking amongst themselves. He shot them a look, not dirty or mad, just a look; and they looked away, their faces growing hot red. As he put his pack down and began to look around, he noticed a girl sitting next to him. She was about six-foot tall and had long brown hair that came back to her back. She was awfully muscular for a girl and had a figure of it to boot. She wore a girl's uniform, but added a couple of green touches to it. She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey there! You new?" She asked. Zeo recognized her immediately. This was the future queen of Jupiter. She was so friendly to him, but he hated her so. He, in a reflex, began to reach for his scythe, but realized where he was and stopped, scratching his neck to cover it up and only grunted back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new." He said. She smiled more brightly.  
  
"Well let me show you around, maybe introduce you to my friends..." She said hopefully, somewhat blushing. He thought to himself, "Doing this would make it easier to kill them all, but then again, getting to close and they might figure out who I am." He kept thinking as she chimed in. "Hey, nice collar, it's kinda sexy... they allow you to have that here?" She trailed off back into her own world. He chuckled to himself; the irony of blood and murder being "sexy" to women was almost hilarious. Then again, she really didn't know what it was. He went on this trail of thought when he noticed she seemed almost offended by this laughing, "Hey! I'm just complimenting you!" She got more and more defensive. Finally Zeo spoke to her.  
  
"Don't take offence, it's an inside joke about my collar... Look, I'm flattered by your offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. I have work to do after school. I'm just getting settled in here." He told her. She at first seemed even more offended but finally accepted this, and went back to paying attention to the teacher, angry with him, her face as red as her frustration.  
  
***  
  
Zeo sat at lunch by himself. He had no money, so he had no food. He figured he'd steal some later, but for now he needed to make plans on how to get a home here and what to do about shelter. He kept contemplating, but could not concentrate as many, many girls were staring at him; obviously wondering if they were bold enough to join his lonely table and talk to the handsome "young" man.  
  
He tried to ignore it, but he could not ignore their eyes, all watching him, all staring at him Finally someone came over to join him, and he could not believe it. The woman who sat down was about five and a half or so feet, about average height for a woman. She had long, blonde hair that went down to the small of her back. She wore a girl's uniform, like every girl here; however she seemed to wear it well. She brightly smiled to him and sat down. He knew who she was; she was the future queen of Venus.  
  
"Hey there, my name is Mina. What's your name?" She extended her hand to him, and he tried to ignore it, but eventually, not to look suspicious, he took it and shook it as briefly as possible. He pulled his hand back as smoothly as possible, but was almost disgusted he had even touched her.  
  
"Uh... hi. My name is Zach." He grumbled. For some reason, his reflex to grab his scythe did not overcome him. He managed to control himself as she sat down. She started to talk to him, as if she had known him for a while, talking on about her friends and how nice this school was and trying to welcome him; but he didn't really pay attention. Finally she stopped talking and was staring at someone. Someone at another table was talking to her. Finally she made come here motion with her hands, and the women at the table got up to join her in bothering him. As they approached him, he knew who they were.  
  
All the various queens of the first five planets were approaching him. Not only that, they were crowding him. He was very nervous in crowds, but he was especially nervous with all the women he was supposed to kill surrounding him. They kept asking him questions he couldn't hear and all talking at once to him. It was almost torture to him. He tried to tell them off or somehow get them to stop crowding him, but Zeo couldn't stand crowds. It was too easy to kill someone if they were surrounded, so crowds made him very uncomfortable.  
  
Finally he could not take another second of the discomfort as he pushed through them and ran out of the cafeteria. They sent shouts of protest to him, but he kept going, ignoring them as best he could. As he left he noticed a man was following him. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a schoolboys uniform like he did, without the collar of course, but he was not quite as well built as Zeo. He walked up to him, as he got closer, Zeo recognized him.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" The man asked him. It was the Rose King, the husband of the Moon Queen herself. The only male Zeo hated more than the Queens, because he was the only male to put up with them. In one way, Zeo admired him. On another hand, Zeo hated him more than the queens. The man started to get impatient for an answer, so Zeo just shrugged and said.  
  
"I'm uncomfortable when crowds surround me, especially girls." The reply seemed to satisfy the man and he walked away. Zeo now took a big breath of relief. "Maybe this wont be so easy," He thought to himself. 


	3. Dark Zeo Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Fall of the Rose King  
  
He left school a little early that day, he didn't want to deal with the people there for now. Walking around the city streets he could only think of his shelter for tonight. In this dimension he did not have shelter provided for him, he had to find one. This was going to prove to be a more difficult task.  
  
Looking around, not many places were available for him. He decided that he must take one for himself; but where? He needed a good place that was close to the queens, and he didn't even know where they were. He desperately began to look around for even one of the queens, any of them would do. Looking around he finally saw her. She had blonde hair that came back into two ponytails that came down to her feet. She was walking by herself, only a small black cat following her. Her girl's outfit skirt flying back and forth with each of her steps. This was the Moon Queen, head of all the queens of the planets.   
  
She was walking along the sidewalks, inspecting a locket she held in her hands, and holding it as if it was her most precious possession. Suddenly, as he was watching her, she turned off into an apartment complex. "That must be it," he said to himself as he followed her.  
  
Walking up to the apartments, he watched her go into her room, it was on the top floor of the building. That made it much easier to spy on her. He began to look around for a good room to take from their occupants. He then noticed in a nearby building of the complex was a vacated room, it seemed perfect.  
  
When Zeo went to the room, he found that it was, in fact occupied. There in the middle stood a small creature that was only about two feet tall. It had a demon like appearance, having a deep red skin, a bald head with two small horns coming off of it. Two small bat-like wings came off it, helping him to hover, as his scrawny legs could not do so. It carried itself in a hunching manner; almost gliding across the floor as it hobbled up to Zeo. Zeo began to reach back for his scythe as it came up to him, rubbing against his feet.  
  
"Hello there, Zeo." It said to him in a raspy voice. "Welcome to your new home..." It trailed off, walking back into the apartment, beckoning him to follow. Zeo walked in and noticed that the apartment had various pieces of furniture littered about the place. The demon thing offered him a chair and took one nearby and began to speak.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my manners are terrible. My name is Yuugi, and I have been sent to inform you of the distractions. You see, Huyi has foreseen that the sailor scouts will notice you if you do too much or be too active, so she has sent some forces to distract their attention from you. She does want you to know one thing, though they may be her forces, your mission is more important, and they do not know about you. If one gets in your way, you may kill it at your pleasure." The thing paused for a minute, letting this fact sink into the mercenary as he continued, "Also she sent me to prepare this place for you." It motioned to the room. "I hope it serves you well, until we meet again, good luck on your task." It waved a strange stick around and it disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Zeo looked around the room, noticing the décor was awfully new. No dust or decay, nothing. He saw that on the couch was a small stuffed animal. He picked it up and began to inspect it and noticed immediately that something was wrong. It was ripped open in the shape of claws, there was blood all over it, and was seemed to be a lock of hair was imbedded in it. "Someone had lived here, and he killed them... killed them for... me?" The thought shocked him at first, but he soon lost caring as he took the doll and tossed it into the air. Before it could hit the ground, balls of red energy shot from his hands, making the doll burst into flame and turn into ashes almost instantly. He only smirked to himself as the ashes hit the ground. "Well might as well fix this place up..." He finished, looking around.  
  
***  
  
After a good few hours of work, Zeo felt that the room met his tastes. The walls were colored a deep Red, with Black Furniture everywhere. Inside he made the walls somewhat crushed in, but not weak. He liked that beaten up look. Also he had changed his bedside so it had more weapons nearby, you never know when to be prepared. Various swords, daggers and knives of all kinds surrounded it. After he finished he began to notice it was getting dark. It was time to go retrieve his clothes and get ready to begin his mission.  
  
He left the apartment, wearing his schoolboy uniform. Traveling through the streets he kept noticing the people that passed him by. All their faces, with some other form of imperfection. This made them all distinguishable to Zeo. Some had scars, others had crooked noses. All the way he kept nothing his favorite imperfections as he traveled to the spot with his leather.  
  
Traveling into the spot, he noticed the boy's body was still there, now only it smelled worse. His skin also now had a greenish tinge to it, the look of horror still upon his face, which was two feet away from his neck, from his death. He felt somewhat sorry for the pour soul, forced to smell and see the decay and festering of his own corpse. Zeo decided it would be best, for him and the boy, to destroy the corpse. He raised his hand, a small ball of energy gathering in his hands. It glowed a deep blood red as he released it and it flew toward the corpse, the body then burst into flame as it hit it and began to burn into ashes.   
  
Zeo watched the dancing of the flames mystifying him and he could only hook his smile into a crooked grin. The body finally after ten minutes stopped flaming and was now mere ashes upon the floor of the alley. He walked across the ashes, his boots kicking them softly as he walked over to his outfit and retrieved it, brushing off any ashes upon it as he walked out of the alley, the boy's ashes flowing in the wind behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Walking along, it was now getting dark, and Zeo began to walk back to his new home to get ready to kill the Moon Queen tonight. Walking along he heard screams of terror coming from a abandoned building nearby. He walked up to the building peering within the cracked windows. Inside he saw a sight that made him smile brightly. The queen of Jupiter was inside, and she was in trouble. One of the monsters sent by Huyi was attacking her, and she was alone, very alone. As he looked in she was shouting, "Jupiter Power! MAKEUP!" and out of her locket she began to transform.   
  
Zeo decided to intervene would be fun, and he quickly threw off his schoolboy outfit and threw himself into his leather. He threw his school clothes aside as he jumped into an upper level window. He snuck his way through the upper levels of the building, making his way down to the battle. Various animals scurrying away as they crossed his path. He had to look at the floor, to make sure it wasn't going to give way beneath him. Many steps he took, the floor creaked and sounded like it was going to break, but he moved away just in time.   
  
His heart beat, faster and faster with every step he took closer to the battle. The excitement was almost too unbearable, he wanted to strike now upon her, make her scream in agony for all the pain she had caused him. To do so was childish however and Zeo restrained himself as he finally got to a ledge nearby, a clear view of the battlefield below him. The ledge was shrouded in darkness and he decided here was a good place to start. Jupiter was the only one there, fighting what looked like some kind of insect creature.  
  
It stood almost seven feet tall with four arms, all were razor sharp on the end for stabbing. Jupiter was trying to use her earth abilities on it, and it was holding him back, but it was obvious it was not even hurting him. Try as she might, he kept coming back for more from her. Zeo smiled as he gathered another red energy ball similar to the one he used on the boy. He released it and it hit Jupiter straight in the back.  
  
"AAAGH! What the hell was that?!" She cried in pain. Only to jump aside from the Insect monster's assault. It kept coming for more, but in her horror she realized she was on fire, her sailor outfit now being consumed by flame. Zeo chuckled silently to himself as he moved to another part of the ledge and was preparing to fire another, bigger blast, when suddenly the door burst down. A wave of water consumed Jupiter and put her out, as the other sailor scouts came flying into the building. The queens then hurried to their injured comrade, all except for the Moon queen who shot the monster a dirty look and posed in a battle position.  
  
"You.... How dare you hurt my friend! You only cause pain and suffering! So in the name of the moon..." she then went into another pose, this time pointing at the monster, "...I will punish you!" She finished. Zeo only rolled his eyes in amusement. That seemed so childish, so meaningless, "Just attack him if you're that mad," he said to himself. She then began to assault the monster, shooting various attacks at it, and this time it began to feel pain. Her wand waved with a gliding motion, the monster screamed in agony and Zeo decided now would be good to kill the Moon queen, her comrades still attending to Jupiter.   
  
He gathered a ball again, this time it was a gold, yellow color. He gathered as quickly as he could and shot it. To his horror she stepped out of the way and the insect moved into the way, taking the full blast in his stomach. The creature could only scream in pain and rage as he began to dissolve into nothingness. His body seemed to turn to acid, falling to the floor, making it turn an unusual green color. He cried one last time, his body now fully deteriorated, the last drop of his remains hitting the floor of the building with a loud drop.   
  
The Moon queen could only look up in surprise, trying to figure out whom had helped her. She then caught a glimpse of Zeo's face; it slightly illuminated by the energy still in his hands. A look of pure rage upon it as he quickly put his energy's illumination out and ran up and away as fast he could. As he ran out of the building he heard behind him, "Who was that guy?"  
  
* * *  
  
Zeo was now back in his home, swearing in languages that he didn't know he knew. He threw his school outfit aside; the force of it hitting the wall almost made it the wall break. He smashed his hand into the wall, his hands now bleeding profusely. He cursed more at the pain and sat down on his furniture to fume. All that he had accomplished was to injure one, but only injure; she would be fine by tomorrow. He cursed more, he had a chance to kill them all; if not all, at least one of em. It was now gone, they were now in the safety of their homes. The thought almost made him cry, he had failed, when it would have only been so easy to succeed. His faith in his ability to do his mission was now slipping.   
  
As he thought this, it occurred to him, the Moon queen lived only a small walk away, and her fight now weakened her. It was a perfect time to strike her and kill her, while she was alone. An evil smile crossed his face, his doubts and rage disappearing and replaced by pure glee. Zeo got his things and patched up his hand before he got up and left. Making sure that the walls had no marks left in them.  
  
He got up onto the rooftops and began to jump from roof to roof, looking for her window. As he looked and looked for what seemed forever he saw her, lying in her bed asleep. A wicked smile crossed Zeo, "This is too easy," he muttered to himself. He began to gather some energy in his hands when suddenly a rose cut the ball in half. The rose then fell to the building, impaling the roof, the rose now sticking out. Zeo held for a few seconds before looking over to his attacker.  
  
He stood tall, wearing a black tuxedo with a black top hat, a cape flowing from his back. A mask covering his face, a rose in front of the mask held in his glove hands. He looked to Zeo, his mask facing him.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you are so not welcome here!" He then threw a Rose at Zeo's head, and he only laughed evilly as he moved his head to the side, his legs not moving an inch.   
  
"So your Tuxedo Mask... or Darian... or the Rose King... which do you preferred to be called? Or should I just call you dead?" Zeo said as he pulled the scythe off his back. A smile still across his face. The man seemed taken aback, shocked that this unknown killer had known his name; not just one, all of them.  
  
"How do you know who I am?!" He cried to Zeo, you could almost see the confusion through the mask. Zeo laughed to himself.  
  
"I'll tell you if you manage to beat me," He raised his scythe, the blade now ready, "that is... if you can beat me." He then charged the man as he prepared another Rose. The Rose king jumped aside as Zeo took a swipe with his scythe and threw a rose at him. The close range may have meant Zeo's death, but he then turned quickly to the side as he sliced the rose in half with his blade, each half going to one side of his face.   
  
"Is that it?" Zeo mocked him. The man grunted in anger and out from his cape came a cane that he began to use as sword. He slashed it at Zeo, only to have it blocked by the shaft of the scythe. Zeo laughed into the man's mask. Mocking him further, the rage growing in him was obvious as he charged Zeo in an all out assault. A scream of rage filled him as Zeo only jumped to the side and swiped at the man. The scythe tore through the king's flesh, and a scream of pain filled the air as blood began to drip from his side. He grabbed his side in a reflex, trying to make the bleeding stop, and the pain. It was no use however, the fear now beginning to show through his mask. As he looked upon Zeo, blood now upon his scythe. Zeo then cocked his head to the side, a bigger smile upon his face.  
  
"Any last requests, dead?" Zeo said, mocking him again. The king's filled with hatred and anger. He kept staring at Zeo, who kept mocking him. The man could only grunt in rage as he pulled one last rose out and threw it at Zeo. Zeo smiled more as he grabbed the rose in mid-flight. The man's eyes went wide in shock as Zeo then brought it up to his nose and smelled it.  
  
"What a lovely scent" Zeo muttered as he threw it at the man, the rose driving deep into the man's tuxedo. Blood began to leak from it as the man's eyes filled with more fear than Zeo had ever seen in any one person, as suddenly his eyes grew dead. The king's arms fell to the side of his body and he began to fall, the last thing he heard was Zeo's piercing laughter and mocking as the body hit the floor of the roof, very limp. Zeo walked up to his body and kicked it over the side of the roof, a grunt of happiness and victory issuing from Zeo's throat. It fell to the floor of the street below with a thud as Zeo jumped after it.  
  
Zeo thought at first of incinerating the body, but the thought was too merciful to this man, who had done so much to him. A sewer drain was nearby and Zeo's glee only grew as he kicked his body into it, hearing it hit the murky water with a large splash. He heard the body begin to float downstream.  
  
Zeo decided that was enough for the night, and the Moon queen could wait another day. He began to run back to his home, as he heard the queen's voice behind him.  
  
"Who's out there? What's going on?" She cried out. Zeo ran more quickly, hoping to avoid her gaze. He then heard her window close behind her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked slower, trying to look casual as he climbed the stairs back into his home. He threw his clothes aside, and not caring he was half-naked, fell upon his bed and quickly went to sleep. 


End file.
